


Friends?

by Rangergirl3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Platonic VLD Week - Day 1 - Restraint/ImpulseI guess this would take place in....middle school?I honestly wrote this in about five minutes before I went to bed, so, uh, yeah, please just enjoy it for what it is - a cute ficlet - probably AU - drabble. :-)





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygosh, I love this week.
> 
> I'm going to try to write at least a small ficlet for each day. :-)

Pidge always hated recess, becuase it was _stupid_.

Kids running around everywhere, no kind of predictable order to the chaos, when all she really wanted to do was read a book.

Which was hard to do if someone insisted on snatching it from her hands and making her chase them around the schoolyard.

Not that it ended well for the book thief, of course.

She managed to tackle the punk and get her book back, but not before she was labeled as the villain and sent to stand at the wall. 

Someone else was already there, leaning backwards, hands in pockets, glowering out at the yard full of shrieking, running children.

She slouched by the boy wearing a red jacket, and he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Nice running back there."

She shrugged, opening her book again and sliding down into a sitting position.

He leaned over, clearly curious. 

"Hey - I know that character - that's Grath Longfletch!"

She looked up at him, astonished. 

"You. Read. _Redwall_?"

He shrugged, pulling back, feigning disinterest, but not well.

"I did. Uh - but seriously - which chapter are you on?"

She checked the page her bookmark was on.

"Crazy emperor just put on a crown. I think it's going to kill him."

The boy grinned. "I _loved_ that part."

The grin she gave back was a mirror of his own.

"Isn't it great when jackasses get what's coming to them?"

The boy stretched. 

"Yes. Yes it is."


End file.
